The Capture
by anoneight8
Summary: Set sometime after "The Gift", an extremely young Bumblebee is taken prisoner by the Decepticon elite during the Cybertronian wars. What purpose can the sparkling really serve? What could Megatron be thinking? Everyone surely has their own ideas.


**Author's Note**: I honestly never, ever, _ever_ thought I'd be dipping my feet in this old stream again. But we had so much fun with this fandom back in the day, when we really didn't care about much of anything but entertaining ourselves with any crazy idea that came along. I can only look at it with nostalgia now of course. And after seeing the latest Transformers movie, just had the bug to throw some things together real quick like we used to. I miss these characters a lot really (like old friends we left behind?), and the ridiculous situations we always made for them.

This little ficlet idea in particular was just inspired by a very adorable comic strip on deviantart however, in which the Transformers (all in wolf form) have to deal with their baby 'Bee being kidnapped by the Decepticon pack. Just look for username "antubis0" on deviantart and the riverbank comic strip to see exactly what I mean. But yes, crazy day, I'm using some of our old characters again. This would also probably be set in that same old ficverse too, following my other story "The Gift" which is also still uploaded here.

But warning to those who may not be familiar with the beast that always was TF fandom. There's implied slash between beloved childhood characters here. The only fandom I have ever slashed for actually. But, they're _cars_ for Pete's sake. With no organic, gender defining pieces to speak of. And cars can do whatever cars want to do. Not exactly don't ask, don't tell in your garage I wouldn't think. But anyway, carefree as I'll ever get. Had a lot of fun writing this. =)

* * *

><p>The youngling could never have explained the things he saw, but didn't see. Yet as each stellar cycle passed, the less and less those images would be there when his optics were offlined. Those feelings, the words, and the awareness that came from something else entirely, something beyond what he was. It was so very faint now, still here though as his fear was comforted in almost a whisper.<p>

That ancient voice was only fleeting however before his processors onlined in a violent instant, the small yellow body immediately thrashing against the restraints. He called out, the reflexive cry echoing off the dark walls.

"Lugnut." A cold voice said nonsensically.

A nervous reply that nearly overlapped the previous word quickly responded. "Yes, Shockwave!"

And suddenly there was a rough weight on his frail shoulders, as well as his arms, pinning his torso back flat to the table. Two pincer shaped claws he realized, blue optics wide at the enormity of them before Bumblebee stared straight upward through his cracked battle mask.

A single red optic that was easily larger than his entire helm only pulsed back at him, the face lacking all expression as the young Autobot trembled involuntarily. Something else was entirely wrong, he felt cold as well. But it wasn't until that next movement within his chest that the yellow mech even realized his spark was exposed to the open air at all, the other monster's tools moving within his light.

Shockwave thoroughly ignored the renewed episode of panic within the tiny mech as it squirmed and whimpered out yet again at the prodding. It was such an entirely primitive response, the weak thing no doubt attempting to contact one of its guardians for protection now. The whole over dramatic affair only reminded the scientist far too much of Soundwave's own minicons. A realization that was _annoying_ at best, even as he tried to complete the repairs despite the subject's constant insistence on noncooperation.

In truth, Shockwave was still entirely too unhappy at being ordered away from his _personal _experiments to investigate this seemingly useless prisoner. Yet of course, his own anger could really only be so fleeting. A command was a command. And even at expense to his own ego, Shockwave had to admit that Lord Megatron would never assign him to something that did not fit into future Decepticon plans at least in some small way. Even if Shockwave was too removed from his master's grand schemes to fully understand the importance of allowing this weakest of Autobots to live now, surely there was a reason.

_Surely._

But his lone optic only narrowed, hatefully as the injured thing abruptly vomited raw energon back onto his usually pristine lab table.

"_Lugnut_." His vocalizer grated.

"The rags!" The large 'con stomped clumsily back, before moving towards the cabinets. He almost tipped over another cart in his graceless stampede. "Cleaning supplies, at your request, sir!'

* * *

><p>It was some time later before Shockwave had finally stabilized the foreign mech. Lugnut could only pray that it did not awaken again before his commander returned. Fidgeting nervously, he could only pace back and forth at the head of the lab table, wondering how glorious Lord Megatron may be accepting the information Shockwave had recovered.<p>

There had been rumors of this small Autobot creature's existence for some time now. It was a strangely unique idea that, for reasons not entirely tangible, had peaked all 'con curiosity in one way or another. Even their mighty leader!

Why, Lugnut should feel proud to have such responsibility of watching the small captive! Yet…well, he could not keep this nervous energy out of his own spark either as he watched the tiny thing shift restlessly in its stasis.

The Autobot had been near death when recovered. Only Shockwave's expertise had even delivered its spark to this level of stability now. But, that had been another of the inexplicable curiosities of the creature. Even in damage, the spark had been bright, different somehow. Shockwave himself had taken to running multiple tests, but had only seemed to confirm the extremely short time the spark had even been online at all.

It truly was something infantile…younger than even Lugnut's own spark! Not a minibot as some of the 'cons had originally assumed when catching the quick glimpses of yellow in the field, but an actual live _sparkling_.

Lugnut had never witnessed one with his own optic, because again, he himself was, well…likely the youngest Decepticon ever allowed on the Nemesis. A fact he was often quite shamefully reminded of.

To know there could exist such a thing so much less experienced, so _helpless _really…

His claw touched the dirtied yellow plating ever so lightly, almost fearfully as if the very being would shatter to pieces should he grow too curious of it. Lugnut could only imagine how bright that yellow may be if the thing hadn't been covered in these scorch marks, marred by the explosions that had brought it here.

Would Shockwave be proud if he took the initiative to clean the prisoner? Shockwave abhorred all filth within his domain. Lugnut eyed the bottle of solvent once more, as well as the rags still splayed on the nearby cart as he deliberated internally.

In the end, this action seemed more logical than standing idly by and letting his thoughts further unnerve him. And so Lugnut chose to pick up the cleaning supplies again. Just as carefully however, before dampening the little mech in a spray of cool solvent, and following behind it with the soft rag.

Lugnut was quite pleased to see how easily the grime and soot was indeed wiped away, leaving a gleam of intense yellow. It was honestly something that attracted the optic, so much brighter and hopeful than all the dull greens, purples, or blacks their own faction seemed so accustomed to.

Yes, there was something about it that Lugnut's spark distinctly liked. Distracting him almost before his receptors perceived the smallest little mumble.

"_Prime?_"

Lugnut **froze** instantaneously as the tiny mech nuzzled its helm briefly against the rag he was still holding. Panic seized his spark just that abruptly as he almost thought of contacting Shockwave immediately to make him aware that the prisoner had awoken.

But even in his upset, Lugnut still had time to consider just how foolish that option may be, when Shockwave was no doubt within a personal meeting with Lord Megatron at this very moment. Could Lugnut not handle a single Autobot sparkling? Surely this was a test!

Yet it was still extremely uncomfortable to try and think of a suitable answer when the thing still seemed confused as to where it even was. And to address Lugnut with that designation! Of course…if he thought on it too long, this may only make him fearful again. If the very leader of the foul Autobots was who this child asked for first, it could only mean terrible things on how protective of this creature Optimus Prime may really be. Lugnut himself would surely be no match for the very brother of Lord Megatron! Autobot pacifist or not…

"You shall not be contacting Optimus Prime!" Lugnut abruptly declared, sounding awfully more certain than he felt. "You are a captive of the Nemesis and the glorious Lord Megatron!" If anything, such a statement inspired confidence, pride! Truly Lugnut did not foresee the horrified expression this may inspire in the youngling.

"I…" he balked, suddenly praying to Primus that the small thing may not begin crying out once more. Its vocalizations could be utterly _piercing_, as he and Shockwave had found to much pain sometime earlier. "I am not going to harm you!" Lugnut tried with mounting desperation then. "I…we were simply repairing you!"

It was true enough. Lord Megatron had not wished the creature to terminate so quickly after being brought aboard. Though, Lugnut could not be sure what his Lord fully intended. This was not for him to know however, surely whatever plan Megatron could have for the creature must be a grand one. It should be proud to be viewed by their Lord with any sense of purpose!

Even within the restraints, the small mech had curled its body now as tightly as it could have though, only peering back up at Lugnut as the other tried rather inefficiently to reassure it. Lugnut was still babbling on in fact, before the Autobot made another quiet sound.

"You're a Decepticon?" It questioned in its very small voice. "You don't look like one…"

Lugnut's spark shrank in sheer devastation, his jaw hanging apart momentarily. How…how could he not _look_ like a Decepticon! He was the most loyal, most ardent of all Lord Megatron's followers! Why he would run through the gates of Pit, a banner in his claws, and bliss in his spark if it meant pleasing their Lord!

"You don't have sharp teeth…" the little one observed rather meekly, yet bluntly.

Lugnut stared again, at a loss to defend such a sweeping generalization. Clearly the child did not yet understand what truly accounted for faction identity. "No…no I do not." He had no denta at all in fact. Yet neither did Shockwave...and inwardly, he tried to assure himself that that was proof enough that fangs were not a necessary component of a true warrior.

But when the youngling had nothing more hurtful to say, Lugnut only attempted to mask his further embarrassment by abruptly continuing what he had been doing beforehand. "It is disrespectful to not keep one's armor in pristine condition. I will assist you in rectifying this."

But the little mech only continued to squirm at that. Every now and then giving a strange click or a whir to surprise Lugnut further as it shifted at those administrations. The sheer depth of noise this creature could create seemed rather astounding. All the way from the fearful, shrill cries of earlier, to the warm, if not still a little anxious clicks and mewls as Lugnut attended to it gently.

It was peaceful truly, enough so for Lugnut to eventually lose track of time until the door to the lab bay abruptly slid open once more.

Lugnut stood at attention quickly, rag immediately behind his back as he looked to Shockwave. It was difficult to tell whether the older 'con was in any better a mood than from when he had left, but Lugnut only obediently awaited further orders without a word.

"You are dismissed," Shockwave uttered dispassionately. "The subject will be taken to Lord Megatron."

At Shockwave's arrival, the young Autobot had only silenced again. And Lugnut simply gave it a lingering glance of trepidation before stepping away. It was not _at all_ his place to ask what may have been decided for this small creature, though he could not help but be absorbed in the idea of not knowing now.

"Sir…" Lugnut began hesitantly before he could even stop himself. The sheer insanity of his willfulness to speak once more after being dismissed came as complete surprise. Not only to himself, but to Shockwave as well as the scientist gave him an abruptly hard stare.

Lugnut fiddled with his claws nervously, looking to his feet pathetically. "Did you need my assistance in escorting the prisoner?" If anything, perhaps Shockwave would take this as more of Lugnut's incredible need to be closer to their Lord Megatron at any opportunity. Lugnut's admiration for their leader was never wavering, always with the desire to be a part of any mission that may grant him even the smallest chance of being in their master's presence.

But after one long look of question from that cold optic, Shockwave eventually only scoffed, turning his back to the younger 'con. "Irrational. There would be no calculable instance in which this Autobot could overpower me. You are _dismissed_."

* * *

><p>This method of transfer wasn't anything Shockwave preferred. If anything, he may be minutely regretting his quick disposal of Lugnut now, feeling this…this <em>display<em> all too beneath him as he dragged the yellow thing down the hall. Its wrists had been entirely too small for even the narrowest diameter stasis cuffs Shockwave could find. So he'd simply attached a chain around its neck, one he now dragged it by as it continued to pull and struggle ineffectively in random bursts.

At the least, it was no longer whimpering incessantly. It'd only taken two sharp snaps on the chain to choke off its vocalizer before it at least had the intelligence to quiet. But that certainly didn't keep every lazy Decepticon who should have been attending to their _own_ duties, from stepping out to stare or make remarks as the two went by.

To Shockwave's further indignation, the more aggressive the other 'cons actions and words became, the more the sparkling grew closer to him. The small thing was actually trying to _hide_ against his moving legs by that point.

Oh, how easy it would have been to crush it in one accidental step, ending this whole farce entirely.

But no, Lord Megatron insisted that this insignificant creature could be used against Optimus Prime. Though Shockwave had to admit that its spark readings had at least been slightly anomalous, this still was not proof of any inherent worth in Shockwave's mind.

If anything, the idea that Optimus Prime would really be made vulnerable over concern for this tiny thing's life was somewhat ludicrous. Other mechs could believe what they wished on the caring, bleeding spark, image the Autobot leader had garnered over time. It was actions that spoke more to Shockwave. And the obvious truth that Prime was not at all unused to sacrificing life after life at every opportunity was more than apparent. The idea that Optimus would throw away his most tactically valuable officers time and time again, to only change face and be made impotent by threat to this _one_ useless sparkling made no logical sense whatsoever.

Yet….begrudgingly, even Shockwave had to admit that it wasn't always logic that won out in the mental games Megatron still seemed to be drawn to when it came to his brother.

All Shockwave could do was trust his leader. Trust and hope that this would not become some terrible mistake in the end.

The scientist only tensed as the doors to Megatron's private chambers slid open before he'd even touched the encrypted keypad. An aforementioned _terrible mistake_ was there to nearly collide with him before they glowered at one another.

Starscream's chest immediately puffed out a bit, the seeker trying to stand at full height, hands positioned on his hips somewhat defensively. "Took your time enough didn't you?"

"_Move_." Shockwave stated, not angrily, not particularly bitterly. But he spoke with implied force, purposefully as he refused to step from the other's way.

He saw Starscream bristle, considering the threat for a moment. The seeker glanced back towards the room, then back at Shockwave again. Then abruptly, perhaps the jet decided it wasn't worth it for now at least, even as he leaned up briefly to sneer near one of Shockwave's antennas.

"_You forget your place. And who your 'master' still __**wants**__ whether you like it or not_."

Starscream only offered an impossibly smug smile at that, pulling back away before he tried to step around Shockwave.

When the little yellow thing had to quickly grab to Shockwave's leg to keep from being stepped on, Starscream only noticed it long enough to give a look of disgust.

"_Useless_." He grumbled. "_Have fun with __**that**_."

* * *

><p>Megatron was slightly pleased at least in the fact that the sparkling didn't immediately try to tear off in a panic, instead simply remaining silently where it was when Shockwave released his grip on the chain. At least it had that much intelligence to speak of then. Megatron hadn't been sure how old the Autobot would really be, referencing only the rumors and half glimpsed sightings from the field in all this time.<p>

Of course it was still embarrassingly young now that he saw it, tiny really. But it could talk they had said. And it evidently had at least some understanding that it was no longer among allies.

Yes, his brother had initially gone above and beyond to hide this creature from him he was certain. Keeping it locked within the inner sanctum of his precious Ark no doubt. And perhaps that was some of the reasoning as to why the youngling wasn't fully terrified just yet. At least the confined surroundings of a ship had to be somewhat similar to what it was used to. Yet Megatron's own quarters were far more spacious of course.

"That'll be all for now, Shockwave," Megatron motioned to his lieutenant, signaling he had nothing further to say to him.

For his own part, Shockwave was stoic under orders as always then, barely giving a nod of acknowledgement before he turned dutifully for the door. Megatron held back his own smirk however, still knowing all too well when the expressionless mech was more than perturbed.

Shockwave could never have understood something like this. But it'd been _entirely _too long since Optimus had offered up such a weakness. That alone was enough to put Megatron in somewhat of an unusually pleasant mood. Though he still had yet to confirm any of his deeper suspicions, there was just that oddest tinge of familiarity he felt in his spark now.

It was almost pitiful in the way the sparkling actually looked back after Shockwave when the other left the room though, as if wishing not to be left behind. It was of course difficult for Megatron to imagine that Shockwave would have been anything but callous to the child. Primus knew how the scientist treated his _own_ spawn. Yet at least Lugnut had inherited his creator's loyalty if anything. That made him tolerable, useful in that wholly blind way of his.

Briefly, Megatron had the rather insane thought about if such loyalty could really be taught. Or if it was truly just a flawed character trait only passed from spark to spark. Wouldn't it be something if he could turn one of Prime's most cherished things against him? From this age, it could be possible…break the spirit, convert the mind. Megatron had surely been known to coerce many to his cause. And those had been adult mechs, with surely more developed minds than this little creature.

But Primus, it was so _small_. His men would destroy it in a matter of cycles if left to their own devices. If anything it could only be trusted to Soundwave, with his minicons…or perhaps Blackout with that _scorpion_ he so insisted on doting on. That bizarre attachment was only something Megatron partially tolerated, as Blackout was just so damned efficient with the creature. They terminated enough Autobots daily to at least have Megatron somewhat more apathetic to that unusual bond.

But considering Blackout…

Megatron smirked again, already thinking of his next entertainment. Yes, he was in _quite_ the mood today.

"Blackout." Megatron called abruptly, not at all missing the way the little yellow thing jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"_Yes, sir?_" The call came back over transmission just as quickly. All of them knew never to keep Megatron waiting.

The Decepticon leader moved across his quarters idly, stopping at a counter on the far side, one with a container he lightly started to open. "Has Barricade come back online yet?"

A pause. "_I can wake him, sir._"

"Do that." Megatron broke the seal on one of the glowing cubes he'd pulled from the container, then taking a careful sip. "Tell him he's late for a debriefing in my quarters."

Another pause, clearly Blackout was considering the implications on such a potentially weighted statement. It was no secret that those two tended to watch each other's backs for whatever reason, though Megatron never got the sense that they had bonded.

Megatron glanced briefly back to the little yellow thing that was still watching anxiously from the center of the room. The Decepticon leader took another deep sip of energon with a cruel smile. No…he was quite sure Barricade preferred smaller things, _faster_ things.

"_He's on his way, sir_." Blackout cut back in, fulfilling the last of his obligation in this.

"Good." He looked forward to hearing just how all this had come to be. Barricade should know better than to lie to him after all. If he wanted to keep his _head_ at least.

But while they waited on the hunter to make his way up from the lower decks (though he'd also hurry if he knew what was good for him), Megatron couldn't help but speak again. He was admittedly curious of what all Optimus may have taught the child, and possibly wishing to stroke his own ego in the mean time of course.

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned aloud.

The blue optics fixated on him again, seemingly unnerved every time his dark voice reverberated through the air. There was evident hesitation, but eventually a small nod, the sparkling only slinking back as it set itself upon the floor.

"Do you think I'm going to kill you?" Megatron smiled again, posture all too relaxed as he took another drink.

The little thing actually looked more uncertain for a moment at that, helm lowering meekly. But it still did not fully answer.

Of course, this reaction may only be out of more unease the creature had had since it first entered. Looking further submissive simply from Megatron's presence in front of it at all. The 'con leader would not have found it surprising in the least of course, if his brother had procrastinated in explaining any true concept of death to the sparkling. Of killing and being killed. Something that would be a laughable irony however, when Optimus was truly the first mech who should best understand being on the losing end of those concepts.

The sound of a hailing beep from the doors' computer had them both glancing back to the other wall though as those thoughts were interrupted.

"You may enter," Megatron called without hesitation, inner amusement rekindled as this next scenario surely promised to be interesting.

But the very first thing that happened was still not exactly what he had anticipated. The youngling gave such an _alarmed_ call as it recognized the other, instinctive as it both rolled to the side and _darted_ to the far side of the room in what seemed a flash of half a nano-klik.

And in that same instance, Megatron had seen Barricade reflexively tense, just as fast, sights already set on the creature as he too began to move, only Megatron's harsh order stopping the hunter immediately back in his tracks as he barked out his name. "_Barricade!_"

But perhaps the very worst of it, was that even as they all froze again, with Barricade still nearer the door, the sparkling beneath a table at the opposite wall, and Megatron somewhere in between…the Decepticon leader could feel his own spark giving a belated pulse of excitement.

The _sound_ the creature had made. It was so instinctive to something in his memories. It riled him nearly as much as it predictably had Barricade. Something the Decepticon officer should be blessing Primus for, when Megatron did not immediately punish him _severely_ for his loss of control.

If anything, Megatron was still in far too damnable of a strange mood. Not even feeling real anger either to realize that the sparkling seemed more concerned with his subordinate than himself. Perhaps Optimus hadn't told the child enough on his reputation after all. Though, that naïveté may play further into his hand, depending on which way Megatron chose to take this. Really he'd still yet to decide.

"Well, it certainly remembers you." Megatron quipped, regaining his own composure before eyeing his soldier again.

At first he thought Barricade was more riled than he'd realized, the hunter's fans somewhat audible in the quiet of the room now. But it only took another moment for Megatron to notice just how dim the other's optics really were. Blackout had reported that Barricade had lost a massive amount of energon before being recovered.

Yes...if anything the 'con was probably having trouble even _standing_ right now by the looks of it. But the smaller mech still didn't even break eye contact as his leader loomed closer. Sometimes Megatron almost forgot what it was like to deal with a soldier who possessed true pride, certainly nothing like all the sniveling and excuses Starscream would have been giving right now.

"I want the _whole_ story, Barricade," Megatron spoke smoothly, darkly threatening none the less.

The hunter's vocalizer held noticeable static whenever he did force that speech however, intakes starting shallowly. He had no choice but to follow command of course. "We intercepted the Autobots near the southwest border of the Iacon ruins. Prime's officers on the ground were Ironhide and Jazz. I engaged Jazz...he shielded the yellow Autobot and allowed himself to be overwhelmed when he refused to retreat. When Jazz was down, I-"

"You tore off after the child." Megatron interrupted warningly. "You did not remain to permanently neutralize either Ironhide or Jazz. _Both_ greater threats to our cause." The abrupt rumble of his voice only inspired another clinking sound from the Autobot's chain somewhere across the room. "_**Why**?_"

It wasn't that Barricade wasn't afraid either though. No, Megatron could see the young Decepticon tensing well enough at the words and the power those implications held on his fate. But he still did not grovel, did not fully succumb. If anything, he looked all the more frustrated in his own weakness as his optics narrowed with another shudder of his intake. "The firepower of the seekers should have been more than adequate...enough for Jazz and Ironhide- I diverged to pursue the small Autobot. I was the only one fast- maneuverable enough to follow him into the narrow canyons."

It was all too convenient to blame the eventual escape of both Ironhide or Jazz on the ineptness of the three jets, but at the same time, not something Megatron could truly argue with. He'd seen it happen time and time again himself. And so, he allowed that to be glossed over -at least for now- yet admittedly wanting to hear the next explantions just as much.

"And then you found the mine field…" Megatron smirked cruelly, optics briefly wandering all the breaks and burn marks still present across the smaller black frame.

"Yes...yes, sir," Barricade's engine hitched noticeably, fangs grit a little as he almost dropped his head once, but forced himself to lift it again.

There were many traps the 'cons had left for the Autobots throughout the wars. Not all still documented of course. But Megatron could still imagine all too well the headstrong way his hunter must have charged into that certain death, too caught up in the yellow still darting in front of him before all Pit broke loose. It was very rare that _any_ mech survived such a mistake.

Barricade was still smart enough to keep trying to talk though. Just forcing more of the words out in a near growl through his worsening light headedness. "As the mines started to trigger...the Autobot panicked, circled back towards me. I had to grab him to keep him from running into any more of the triggers and destroying us both…" He shifted again, optics flickering once, hateful to the confession. "I imagine that's how Blackout found us."

Megatron was still smirking, watching his soldier try harder and harder to even remain conscious before him. How must the pain really be? "It's not many mechs that can survive even _one _of those mines…but I'm sure you realize that." Naturally, it must have been speed alone that had saved both their lives. Though there was still one particularly curious detail, one Megatron wasn't at all letting Barricade ignore just yet. "And the fang marks in the youngling's plating?" He prodded abruptly with a light growl of his own, dark amusement in his optics. It's not that his subordinate's implied weakness wasn't an attractive one…but still something Megatron would exploit, if not punish for his total lack of discreteness.

Barricade was truly on the verge of collapse however, yet still helpless to do anything but answer of course. "He wouldn't stay _still_," the smaller 'con grumbled in blunt truth. "He would have killed us."

"_Barricade_." Megatron spoke harshly, one large claw so abruptly at his youngest officer's throat. He tilted the other's head back roughly, making sure eye contact was maintained. "Do not ever think that your own personal vendetta's will _ever_ be allowed to overshadow your loyalty to _**me**_."

The young racer had surely come far in the time he'd been with their faction. Ruthless despite his size, yet intelligent enough to know when to assert and when to submit. But Megatron would not accept any _hint_ of that efficiency weakening now. Barricade's duty was to _him_, first and foremost. And if he truly valued his survival…he would never let that be forgotten.

Megatron released the mech abruptly, shoving him back towards the door at even the lightest push. "I have allowed you to stay alive, even despite your questionable heritage, racer. Do not forget this. You have proven yourself before, but the past never forgives for the present...or the future. Do _**not**_ fail me again."

The weakened 'con only tried to steady himself again as his back struck the closed doors. His intakes heaved as he nearly panted. "_Yes, Lord Megatron_."

"Good." Megatron turned back away, motioning his hand dismissively once more. This particular entertainment was over. "And get yourself some energon, you fool. I'm allotting you two extra rations just for tonight. I can hardly have my officers looking so Primus awful _pathetic_."

Blackout would attend to his little partner, at least make sure a good soldier wasn't offlined so uselessly just yet. Megatron expected both of them back in the field within short time of course. But the next course of action could truly wait for later, at least right now as Megatron somewhat lazily neared back towards his berth once Barricade had slunk back outside.

It was true, Megatron could contact Optimus at any time now. His brother would be _waiting_ for that call. But make him wait. It'd been long enough since Megatron had had any opportunity truly like this. He could only imagine his brother such a mental wreck right now, worrying and lamenting on the fate of his young charge. All the upset and finger pointing that must be going on within the Autobot stronghold at this very moment.

It was…such a pleasant thought, enough so to make Megatron feel just a little more carefree as he stretched back onto his berth.

Though he didn't forget what seemingly useless thing he had to thank for this all too rare mood.

"Recharge where you want. Stay curled under that table all damn night if you please. But I'm sure Optimus has also taught you boundaries. The door to the outside is locked, and if you at any point think yourself clever enough to try and hack through it, severe punishment will follow I assure you."

The lack of answer was good enough for him. He had no worry that the little thing was anything but utterly harmless. It couldn't escape right now even if it'd been stupid enough to try, though somehow Megatron was also sure that it wasn't.

Hitting a control panel beside his berth, Megatron only darkened the room instantaneously. He just shifted briefly enough to get comfortable, smirking to himself even as he wondered if Prime might be standing outside the Nemesis, ready to negotiate by the next few cycles.

He loved it when his brother was truly afraid again. He'd always come to Megatron when he was like that. One way or another…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued?<em> (maybe X3)


End file.
